Downlink power control (PC) is an important consideration in modern day cellular communication systems that rely on code division multiple access (CDMA) schemes, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) schemes, single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) schemes, and others, to manage downlink communications. Specifically (long term evolution (LTE) wireless networks), downlink PC regulates the power levels of frequency bands and the assignment of time-frequency resources in the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH). Effective downlink PC schemes will provide adequate coverage and throughput in a wireless network.